


Brighter day

by Killerki



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Comfort, Comfort for Michael, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerki/pseuds/Killerki
Summary: So I wanted to write something in which Michael dies but he doesn't die alone and instead my own original character who's an angel keeps him comfort.





	Brighter day

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff to make me less sad about Michael

"Go to hell" is the last thing Michael hears his grandma say to him 

Michael lies there all alone when he's suddenly embraced by a beautiful woman. Her eyes warm and her hair a beautiful shade of blonde just like an angels. 

"Who are you? Are you an angel" Michael says deliriously as he's losing blood and fading in and out of consciousness.

"My name is shei and I'm here to accompany you as you die" says the beautiful lady

"Die? But I don't want die, I- I'm scared" Michael starts to panic slightly. His voice getting softer in fear of dying. He was only a child and he wasn't ready to make that trip. 

"Shhh it's alright there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here with you." Shei calms him down and gives him a warm smile. She holds on to him gently and keeps him calm. 

"Were will I go when I die" Michael asks in curiosity in the same way a child who knows nothing of death would ask. 

"I'll take you with me. You'll come with me along my job and you'll atone for you sins until it's all complete. However, don't worry when you cross to the other side and awaken I'll be right here" She explains softly 

"No I want to stay here with my grandma" Michael says it with all his remaining energy. He loves his grandma and he doesn't want to leave. He wants to fix what he's done. 

"I'm afraid you're grandma isn't able to take care of you properly." Michael adverts her eyes when she tells him this 

"No it's not her fault it's mine. I- I'm a monster" Tears form once again as he thinks back at how much mistakes he made that led to his grandma hating him 

"No you're not. You're a child who doesn't know better. You may have made mistakes and committed atrocities but no one has given you a chance and no one has loved you truly" Michael's eyes slightly open in shock, why was she so nice to him. For what reason? 

"Why are you so nice to me" Michael asks her genuinely interested. No one has ever been this nice to him before. 

"you remind me of someone i know" Michael notices the way her eyes lit up when she told him the reason. She must love that person very much Michael thought. 

"I feel very tired and I'm in a lot of pain" Michael whines as he's slowly dying from his injuries. 

"I know, but it will all be over soon" She holds his hand and reassures him to not be afraid. 

"Will you really be there when I die" Michael looks up at her and he sees light coming from her. It gives him comfort , if he has to die he wants to end up leaving with this kind women.

"I promise I will be here" Shei tells him. Michael smiles slightly and looks up at the sky before his eyes become still and his body turns cold.

Michael now stands over his dead body and is freaked out slightly by it. He looks around and doesn't see Shei.

"Hey lady? Where are you?" He asks frantically. Afraid of being alone even in death. He doesn't want to be alone, he hates being alone. 

"You said you'd be here with me, please don't abandon me" Michael cries into his hands as he loses all hope. He cries as he believes another person he thought he could trust abandoned him. 

A hand pats him gently on the head "Michael come on let's go" 

He looks up and sees her and he lights up immediately and gives her a wide smile while tears fall down his face 

"I thought you left me" Michael hugs her tight in relief and happiness. He thought she really left him. 

"I would never leave you" She looks at him straight in the eyes and he can tell she means it. 

When they break apart Michael grabs her hand and they walk down the road together. The sun still shining brightly ahead of them. 

"So where are we going" Michael asks in complete excitement. He thinks that with Shei by his side he can really feel happy. 

"Hmm well first I'm going to show you a place." She teases slightly 

"What kind of place? What's it like" Michael jumps in excitement wanting to know where he's going. He's never been outside before, never been to a public place or anything of the sort.

"It's a place that's just as bright as your blonde hair." She grabs a strand of his hair while she says this and laughs slightly.

Michael smiles shyly, for the first time in his life he found someone so nice that his heart could burst in his chest. He was happy. Finally free and happy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
